Horny Bella
by Laaza
Summary: Bella is horny and finds Charlie in a compromising situation! What's a girl to do? INCEST/Charlie x Bella/Don't like! Don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just borrowed them!

**A/N: Beware! This story contains ****Incest**** and ****Graphic consensual sexual content**** so I'm warning anyone who's not comfortable with one or the other, or both! Don't read if it's not your thing!**

**Bella's POV**

God, I was horny! My pussy throbbed and pulsed and the need was almost palpable as I lay stark naked on my bed. I wanted a big, fat cock in me so bad! My fingers found my wet and slick folds as I massaged them, trying to get some relief, but after a moment I knew that it wasn't enough. Fingering my pussy no longer gave me the needed relief that I used to get out of it and my favorite dildo had chosen exactly this night to die. And right before I was going to come, too, hence my extreme horniness.

There were always problems with dildos; at least, for me that is. Either I wore them out till their batteries died, which wasn't so bad because I always had spare ones, or they died and made the saddest little sound, while I was left unsatisfied, which was the worst and current scenario. I made a mental note to buy a new one online, the same way I had gotten my current, broken one, while I wallowed in the fact that there would be no release for me tonight.

I groaned in the silence of my room and knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep decided to take a shower. Ice cold shower to be exact because my problem wouldn't be going anywhere. And how could it, with all my thoughts revolving around sucking a huge cock down my throat, and then riding it till I was exhausted and sated and my pussy raw and sore.

I got up from my bed and put on a thin, light-pink, silk robe, not bothering with any underwear. It was just past 2 am in the morning, so as quietly as possible I opened the door to my room and made my way across the hall to the bathroom. My dad's room was opposites the bathroom and I what slightly surprised to find the door half open. I could hear Charlie's steady breathing and quietly sneaked a peek inside the room. The sight that greeted me was supposed to make me go spontaneously blind, but instead my mouth fell open and I felt myself salivating at the sight.

Charlie was lying on his back, blankets rumpled at the foot of his bed, he obviously having kicked them off during his sleep, but that wasn't the thing that had me shocked and drooling. It was the fact that Charlie was completely naked and his semi-erect cock was on display for my eyes to see. Just the sight of the huge nine inch long and three inches in width member reminded me of how horny I was. God, my father was huge and he wasn't even fully erect, yet. My throat went dry and my pussy throbbed painfully just imagining that huge cock buried balls-deep in my soaking cunt.

Fuck, what was wrong with me? This is my father whose manhood I'm eyeing like a brand new dildo just unpacked from its wrapping. But, fuck me sideways, did it look so much more appealing than my purple, rubber and plastic vibrator, who had so abruptly died on me tonight!

I shook my head; I needed a cold shower, yes, that it! There was no way I could even entertain the idea of using my father in this situation. Could I? Absolutely not! But one look at his gorgeous pink cock had me biting my lip to stop the needy whimper escaping my parted lips. I could imagine myself crouched between his legs, my mouth enveloping his dick and squeezing and pulling on his balls, while Charlie would moan above me.

My pussy wept with need, my juices running down my inner thighs and I was losing my resolve to leave the room and run to the safety of the bathroom. Maybe I could get a taste? Just a tinny lick. No, that would be the same as having one lick of my favorite ice cream and then dumping the rest in the trash can. I want to have that beautiful cock down my throat and feel it swell and explode in my mouth and fill it with cum. I want it buried in my pussy and have Charlie fuck me sensless till I forgot which way was up and which way was down.

Shit, just having that thought was fucked up! I was fucked up! I had never had such thoughts of Charlie before, but now I guess I knew why. If I'd known what my father had under his clothes I'd probably would have had more than one inappropriate fantasy. I was probably going to regret this later, but I needed this. I needed my father's cock. So fucking much.

Quietly, before I could loose my courage I stepped inside the room and tiptoed towards Charlie's bed. He stirred suddenly, mumbling in his sleep and I stopped when he mumbled my name. For a moment I thought he was awake, but when I looked at his face his eyes were closed and he was still asleep. I was confused by this, but another glance at my father's dick had me distracted. Oh my fucking God! Up close it was even more gorgeous and my mouth watered in anticipation.

Taking another look at Charlie's face to make sure he was indeed still asleep, I didn't waste anymore of my time and reached my hand down between his legs and touched his hot piece of man-flesh starting from the head of his dick to the base. I held in a groan, at how good it felt to touch my dad's dick. It felt amazing in my palm, as I pumped the soft and hot cock, and it hardened at my touch.

Charlie, unlike me, didn't hold his groan back and I pulled my hand away quickly, startled. I looked at Charlie's face for what seemed like the umpteenth time, scared that this time I did manage to wake him, but he was still the same. A smile spread slowly across my mouth, turning into a full, blown grin. I put my hand back on his cock and wrapped my knuckle around the thick appendage.

I resumed my pumping and soon his pre-cum was oozing out of the tip and I knew that I could no longer hold it back. I had to have him in my mouth! I leaned down, my face hovering over Charlie's crotch and without a pause I ran my tongue over the tip of his cock. I moaned quietly and repeated the action once, twice enjoying the slightly salty taste of him, before taking the mushroom shaped head of his dick in my mouth. My hands wrapped around the base of his cock and I started sucking as much as I could down my throat.

Charlie let out huge moans in his sleep and some of my own moans slipped from my mouth, muffled by the thick appendage down my throat. He tasted so good! I wanted to swallow him whole, which was hard considering he was already hitting the back of my throat, making me gag slightly. My hands found his balls and I squeezed and pulled on them gently, feeling them swell in my hands.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Charlie's hand found its way in my hair and roughly thrust in my mouth. I gagged and tried to pull away, but the hand was too strong and I was forced to breathe through my nose, as Charlie started bucking his hips against my face. I was a masochist apparently because I started to enjoy the rough handling of my mouth and throat and moaned around Charlie's cock slipping deeper down my throat with every thrust. I was going crazy with lust and my pussy was crying for release, but all I could do was suck on my father's thick rod.

He swelled and twitched in my mouth before Charlie's came shooting his load down my throat. He stilled and I did my best to swallow all of his salty cum. Mmm, he tasted so good! His hand slackened, but didn't leave the back of my head as I kept my face pressed against his crotch. After pulling away enough to take a much needed breath of oxygen, I leisurely strated licking his now semi-hard pole. That's when I felt the hand on my head start caressing my hair and I stilled.

**A/N: Reviews=Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just borrowed them!

**A/N: Beware! This story contains ****Incest**** and ****Graphic consensual sexual content**** so I'm warning anyone who's not comfortable with one or the other, or both! Don't read if it's not your thing! The characters are ****OOC**** as well, but who cares! Right?**

**A/N2: Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted and added my story to their favorites! I didn't expect so many to like it! I seriously love all of you right now! Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy my lovelies! ^_^**

**Bella's POV**

The hand on my head continued to stroke languidly, brushing through the dark-brown strands of my straight hair. I wasn't sure what to do, but the main question was: Was Charlie awake? He hadn't said a word yet, or reacted in any way other than that the motion of his hand hadn't changed in the rhythm of its stroking. His thick, meaty cock was halfway in my mouth, but I dared not to release it yet. Oh shit, what if he really was awake?

I waited for a whole minute – the longest minute of my life – but when Charlie still hadn't reacted, I strated to lift my head up, hopeful that it was just something Charlie did unknowingly. That thought was shot to shit, of course. Not only did Charlie's big hand stay on my head – I had figured it would slide off once my head was in an upright position – but it also clamped down and pushed me back down roughly. Since my mouth was still lined with the tip of his monstrous instrument, it slid smoothly all the way back in until it hit the back of my throat.

I gagged more from shock than the size of it, as it filled my mouth to brim – the same way my mouth had been filled when Charlie had fucked it a moment ago. I was caught off guard, but when I heard his throaty chuckle, I knew that he was awake and obviously ready to have another round at my mouth with that meat fudge sickle of his, because it had come to life and was half-mast just by that one shove.

I tried to push against his hold, but it only tightened and Charlie let out another chuckle. Then he spoke for the first time, "Bella, honey, you wanted it before. What's wrong now?"

He did have a point! I still wanted his cock; wanted to ride it till I couldn't breathe, wanted him to fuck me till I was so sore I couldn't walk for a week, heck, maybe even a month, till his fucking dick chafed for all I cared. Somehow, knowing that he was aware of my activities, though, made me a bit skittish. Could I really do it? Charlie seemed okay with it. More than okay; damn smug and satisfied would be a better word. I couldn't see his face – for obvious reasons – but I was sure he was smirking.

Okay, this was so weird!

For one thing, he wasn't supposed to wake up and I wasn't supposed to get caught in the act. And for another, he should have wrenched me away and told me how disgusted he was with a daughter like me, while I should have felt ashamed of my actions. Instead, I was still very much horny – the thought of my father awake wasn't that off-putting, after all – and Charlie was ready to fuck me or get fucked himself, or whatever he was thinking in that head of his. I wasn't sure if I wanted to find out the reason why he was taking this so very casually.

The bedside lamp was suddenly switched on, and I involuntary clamped my mouth harder around Charlie's rod as I squeezed my eyes shut at the assault on my poor eyes. Charlie was more than ecstatic about it, though, and groaned. This annoyed me and I had the urge to bite his dick hard, but focused instead on blinking rapidly to adjust to the sudden brightness. "Mmm, Bella," he said as he seemed to like what he saw, but that didn't ease the tension I was feeling. I was waiting it out, thinking that maybe he still wasn't in his right mind and would scream and push me away the moment he did come to his senses.

"Bella, I'm not sure why I woke up to you blowing me," Charlie strated to say as he eased up on the hold on head, "but I'm going to give you the chance to back out, if you don't want to continue." As Charlie released his hold completely, I lifted my head up, his cock leaving my mouth with a wet pop, and stared at my father confused. He was giving me a chance to back out? Didn't he want to fuck me? Okay, that thought shouldn't even be in his mind, but, hey, neither should have been the thought of sucking his cock.

"If you choose to continue, you can't back out afterwards, even if you want to. The same goes if you choose to stop right here, you can't come back if you change your mind and you can't ever mention this."

Charlie said it all in a calm tone, but I could see the lust and arousal in his dark brown eyes and even though his mouth was a thin line, I could almost see that the ends of his lips wanted to quirk in a smile. The bastard knew that I wanted this! Heck, what would another man think if he caught a young girl – correction woman, I was one after all – between his legs? It wouldn't take a genius to figure that I wanted more than to munch on the man flesh, like it was a lollipop. I almost wanted to prove that I didn't want this and that Charlie hadn't figured me out, but I would be fooling myself and my pussy wouldn't be happy with me, either. It was still very much soaked and throbbing and Charlie's offer made it release another torrent of my juices down the insides of my thighs.

But I still couldn't get why Charlie was okay with this. My own father was ready to provide me with his juicy cock and hadn't said a word of how wrong this was. "Time is running out, Bella. Do you want this or not?" Charlie's voice cut in my thoughts and gave him an annoyed look. He hadn't said a word about a time limit.

'Just say yes! Climb on top of him, take that monster inside your cunt and ride it to hell and back. You know you want to!' a voice inside my head whispered and I shook from the mental image that popped in my brain. I definitely wanted this. I wanted my father like no other guy before. I dated two guys before, back when I still lived with my mother in Phoenix, California. One of them had also been the one to pop my cherry, but that hadn't been the best sexual experience of my life. And neither of the two had been so well endowed as Charlie.

"So, what will it be, Bella?" Charlie's tone was low and sultry and I had a feeling that he made it that on purpose. My nipples hardened beneath the robe and my pussy was absolutely wanton. If it had a say in this, it would be wrapped around Charlie's cock already, squeezing and milking it. Charlie continued, obviously knowing that I was affected, "Do you want me to take care of your pussy?" Whoa, hadn't anticipated Charlie to say that, but if my pussy had a head, it would be nodding it eagerly.

"Do you want me to fuck you good with my cock?" he said, messing with my self control. He sat up and pulled me closer by the robe so suddenly, I was pulled in his lap. I was between his thighs and his erecting pressed against my belly. I still hadn't said anything and even though he had given me a chance to back off, he still wasn't going to let me leave without at least trying to persuade me. Leaving now was definitely not an option anymore, but I was curious as to how far will he go before I gave in.

Charlie's arms wrapped around my waist and the next thing I knew was Charlie pulling me in for a kiss. His hands moved higher to squeeze my breasts and pinch my nipples, which hardened at the attention, sending pulsing need right through my cunt and I moaned, which allowed him to slide his tongue in my mouth. His tongue explored my mouth for a moment, tangling with my own before Charlie pulled away only to say in frustration, "Answer me Bella before I loose my patience and fuck you either you want it or not!"

I still didn't say anything, choosing my actions to speak for me. I couldn't wait much longer and neither could my pussy. I grabbed Charlie's cock and strated stroking it in a fast pace, which made Charlie moan. Charlie grabbed my chin roughly and pulled my lips back to his. His mustache tickled my lips, but I welcomed the feeling, wondering how it would feel against my juice slicked pussy. Our lips separated and Charlie mumbled next to my ear, "Can I take that as a yes?"

"Yes," I said and I had to marvel at the fact that was the first word I had uttered tonight. Charlie chuckled, but it turned into a groan when my hand cupped his sack and squeezed. I leaned forward and started kissing and licking Charlie's chest. I liked the fact that it was relatively hairless, with only a thicker patch of fur between his pecks and a dark treasure trail leading from his navel down to the base of his cock. I suckled and licked his nipples, while Charlie's hand disappeared beneath my robe. I cried out when his fingers touched my sensitive clit and fell forward against Charlie's chest as he slipped three fingers inside my cunt, parting easily my drenched folds and thrust his fingers as far as they could go. I was a boneless, moaning mess with just three strokes, but when he started rubbing my clit with his thick thumb, I thought I was going to loose my mind from the pleasure.

"Gaah, Charlie, ahhhhh, I'm going to come, ahhh, please, ah, ah, ah, fuck me! FUCK…ME!" My scream was muffled by Charlie's chest, as I came with just a few more thrusts of his fingers and strokes of his thumb on my clit. My breathing was ragged and it felt like every bone in my body had turned to Jell-O. Charlie didn't give me much time to recover, though, before ripping the robe from my body and attacking my breasts with his mouth. He flipped as around as he sucked one of my breasts in his mouth and parted my legs. I was still sensitive and very much horny even though I had just come.

The tip of Charlie's monstrous cock was at my entrance and in the last second before Charlie thrusts inside me, I thought: I was actually going to be fucked by my father. That was the last coherent thought and then all I could do was hold on for the ride, as Charlie set on a brutal pace that had me screaming my vocal cords off. "CHARLIE! AHHHHHH, YEEEEEEEEEES! FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" I screamed. I didn't care if the neighbors heard.

My pussy clenched around his dick every time he withdrew as if not wanting to let go. Jesus, I didn't want him to stop his assault on my cunt, or ever stop this wondrous feeling. It felt like I was having an endless stream of orgasms one after the other. How did I ever use those dildos if I had the most perfect dildo right here? All I could think was: Why didn't we do this sooner?

"Bella, you're so tight!" Charlie groaned and the next thing I knew I was being flipped over on my stomach and Charlie grabbed my thighs to position me on all fours. I wanted to weep at the loss of his cock, but just then he thrusts back inside and I felt him go deeper than before. "FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEEEEEEEEEEES!" I was actually crying from the pleasure, but I didn't want Charlie to stop as he was hitting my g-spot with every thrusts and I literally saw stars. Charlie's bed kept banging against the wall with every one of his thrusts and the smell of sex and sweat was thick in the air around us.

"I'm going to cum!" Charlie shouted, after what seemed like eternity of coming for me. That's when I realised he wasn't wearing a condom and I wasn't on birth control either. Thank God, Charlie pulled out and spilled his load on the robe I had been wearing before. I collapsed against the bed, my pussy still throbbing in the aftermath. We were both breathing heavily, almost completely sated. If Charlie would be up for it, I'd be ready for round two. Heck, even three and four afterwards. After some minutes of coming down from the orgasm induced high, Charlie layed down beside me and pulled me against him. "We'll have to get you on the pill, Bella. I want to fill your pussy full of my cum," Charlie said and I shivered at the thought.

I couldn't wait!

**A/N: Reviews=Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just borrowed them!

**A/N: Beware! This story contains ****Incest**** and ****Graphic consensual sexual content**** so I'm warning anyone who's not comfortable with one or the other, or both! Don't read if it's not your thing! The characters are ****OOC****, too!**

**A/N2: Thanks again for the reviews you all, though who ever left me the review saying this story is sick and I was sick, well: 1) I already knew that and 2) I specifically wrote in the summary: "Don't like! Don't read!" That being said, people who don't want to read the fruits of my morbid imagination, please stop reading the moment it's too much for you, thank you. Anyway, those who enjoyed it, please proceed with reading the next chapter! ^_~**

**Bella's POV**

"Charlie, I have a surprise for you."

"…"

"Charlie? Daddy?"

"…"

"Where is he?"

After checking the kitchen, the living room, bath room, Charlie's room and still having not found him, I went back downstairs and sat on the living room couch, dejected.

Well, there goes my mood.

I was wearing a bright red raincoat – with nothing underneath it, if I might add – my favorite, red come-fuck-me heals and a smile – well, only a second ago it was still there. I was ready for some action. But I had no idea were Charlie was. He had been sitting in the living room, with a beer, watching TV fifteen minutes ago.

Had he gotten called to the station?

I hated when that happened. For three weeks, my and Charlie's vigorous fuck-fests had been the best part of my day and if anyone tried interrupted them, they were lucky I didn't rip their heads off only because no one in Forks could find out that I was fucking my father.

Just thinking about my father made my pussy ache and moisten. With a sigh I got up from the couch to go to my room. I had gotten a new vibrator, which I didn't dare use when Charlie was home. He didn't like me using anything but his cock. I preferred Charlie's dick over a plastic dildo, too, but it didn't mean I was going to wait for him to get home to get some immediate relief. It wouldn't be enough, but it would do for now.

As I opened the door of my bedroom, ready to dig out my newest toy, I was greeted with the sight of my flesh and blood father on my bed. What he was doing was even more shocking. And extremely sexy. I felt my juices run down my thighs at the sight I'd never thought I'd enjoy viewing.

"Charlie!" I moaned.

There was my father, on my bed, on all fours, a dildo – my newest dildo – stuffed deep inside his ass. The pink plastic and rubber vibrator was making a buzzing sound as it was turned up to the maximum and Charlie kept thrusting it in and out of his asshole. His pleasure face turned towards me and he moaned out, "Surprise, Bellaahhhh."

With that he came all over the sheets of my bed, covering my pillow as well in his thick, white joy-juice. For a moment Charlie regained his composure and angled his body towards me. I couldn't say anything. I was speechless form shock and arousal.

He didn't remove the dildo from his ass, moaning softly, but from the way he pushed out his ass and looked back at me with a smirk, I knew he had reserved the honors for me. I groaned at the sexy sight of my father's spread thighs, his low hung balls and flaccid cock, his dildo-filled asshole. I didn't wait for anymore encouragement.

I touched my father's ass cheeks first, feeling the taut globes in my palms. I massaged them, earning a satisfied sigh from Charlie.

"I had a surprise for you, you know," I said huskily as my fingers touched his hairy crack, brushing the end of the vibrator. Charlie hummed and leaned in more in my palms.

"I know."

"You know?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, but then I suspected you'd like my surprise better."

Charlie chuckled and I grabbed the end of the dildo. If he was playing, I was game. I started pulling it out, inch by inch, which made him gasp.

"Oh I liked it, Daddy, but I never suspected you were into Sodomy."

When the tip of the hot pink vibrator was still inside Charlie, I pushed the entire length of it back inside him. He gave a loud shout of surprise and pleasure.

"Your mother liked to be fucked in the ass," Charlie gasped out.

Again I was repeating the action of pulling the dildo out slowly. From the way Charlie squirmed I knew he didn't enjoy being teased. His cock was newly erect.

"And apparently you do, too, don't you?"

Again I pushed the pink length inside Charlie and he moaned wantonly.

"Yes…ahhhhh, yeeees."

I couldn't believe it. My own old man liked to get fucked in the ass. I had never given it thought, but suddenly I was curious how it would feel like to be fucked there.

"Faster, baby doll, Daddy wants to come!" Charlie exclaimed and I started moving the dildo faster and harder, twisting it. The way Charlie's pink hole contracted around the pink tube made it all the hotter and without thinking I bent over to lick around the hole. Charlie moaned and spurred me on. I licked his balls, enveloping one in my mouth, and then doing the same with the other. Charlie loved it all.

"Suck me, baby doll," he moaned and with Charlie's help I found myself on my back between his thighs, taking his dick down my throat greedily. It didn't take long for Charlie to come a second time and he didn't let me up for air until I had swallowing his whole load of juice.

After he regained his breathing the second time he said, "Now, where's my surprise?"

Breathless I got up from the bed and stood at the end of it, while Charlie rolled over onto his back to watch me with an amused and satisfied grin. With a seductive smile I started unbuttoning my coat, one button at a time, slowly. As my skin was revealed more and more, I could tell Charlie liked what he saw. I liked to think I got my libido from Charlie because if there was someone who could satisfy how horny I was dayly it was my Daddy. Hell, he had worn me out more than one time during these three weeks.

When my bright red raincoat fell to the floor Charlie whistled in satisfaction when my naked flesh came into view. "That's my baby doll, leave the shoes on and come here."

He patted his lap and I practically jumped on him. The next moment I was sprawled on my back on the bed with Charlie on top. He kissed me, dominating my mouth, fucking my mouth with his tongue. He was a good kisser and I enjoyed his ravaging of my mouth almost as much as I enjoyed him ravaging my pussy. Though, we never really just kissed. We were just too impatient to get to the main part to stop and enjoy the moment.

When Charlie pulled away, he kissed my neck, the tops of my breasts. He suckled on my nipples, paying extra attention on them, before moving lower, dipping his tongue in my naval. When he got to my pussy I moaned and trashed on top of my bed, while Charlie licked my greedy cunt.

"You're so wet, baby doll," he moaned against my moist folds, "and so wet."

"Oh Charlie, please fuck me!" I moaned loudly and it bordered on a scream.

"What's the magic word, baby?" he asked between licks, dipping his tongue inside to taste my cunt. I screamed, "PLEASE, DADDY!"

"Here I come, baby doll, be my good slut and take it!"

Charlie buried his cock deep inside my pussy. After I had gotten on the pill after about a week after Charlie and I first fucked, Charlie had fucked and filled me with his come repeatedly. I moaned as Charlie started fucking me fast and deep. He knew I could take his brutal pace and I loved it when he handled me roughly.

"Ahhh, baby doll, your so tight, but next time you'll let me fuck that ass of yours!"

I couldn't do anything but to agree, as Charlie continued his wild thrusts, "YES, DADDY, YEEEEESS. FASTER, HARDER, FUCK ME, DADDY!"

And so he did.

**A/N: Review=Love**


End file.
